A pesar de todo
by jessicacontacto
Summary: La vida del hombre mayor a sido un completo sufrimiento sin la azabache...Desde que lo deje ese día no ha echo mas que buscarla pero después de 3 años ella regresa donde su amor ella se va a su oficina.Y ellos de hay sabrán como demostrar su amor.


**Nota:** Bueno soy nueva y esto es uno de mi one-short tengo más pero ésta en mi laptop y en esa no hay internet y se malogro la pantalla ;c ,¡Pero por fortuna se puede recupera! Y cuando se arregle los subiré y ustedes opinaran como me quedo los capítulos hay 3 historias cortas 4 historias largas pero esto es uno donde lo escribí ¡Y espero que les gustes! 

**Titulo:** A pesar de todo…

 **Autora:** Shey26

 **Advertencia:** Lemon , no ver menores de 16 años

Las horas pasan y tu éstas hay sentada esperando a que ese peli-lila designara salir de su oficina y cruza las piernas porque era algo extraño que tu te encontraras en ese lugar ,ya que, a ti nunca te ha gustado venir y de la forma de cómo te miran es algo incómodo.

Te muerdes el labio sigilosamente cuando oyes que la puerta se habré y vez a ese apuesto oji-azul que se acerca a su secretaria.

-Quiero que nadie me moleste ,si viene alguien dígale que estoy demasiado ocupado-La secretaria asiente y el hombre mayor se acerca a la joven que cuando él va se le encoge su estómago-Sígueme...-La azabache se para y sigue a Trunks hasta su oficina.

Al entrar el se queda parado y Pan solo se queda en la puerta por que no save que la trajo aqui ¡Óh vamos! no te eches para á la conciencia de ella pero al querer hablar ella Trunks la interrumpe sin saver.

-Estas diferente...-La observa de pies a cabeza hace 3 años que no ve a la azabache y de la última vez lo dejo con la calentura encima-¿Aque has venido Pan?

Ella habré la boca pero la cierra nuavemente no puede apartar la vista de eso ojos azules que la miran con deseo, desesperación y con una pervension que la desnuda con la mirada.

-¿Y bien?-Espera tranquilo pero por dentro se moría por querer saber que hacia ella aqui y rogar por lo que sea que pensaba –Quería verte...-Habla después de varios momentos en silencio y esta vez la peli-negra queria ser sincera.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez-Se sonroja al recordar lo que havia pasado hace 2 años-Si mucho, ¿Porque decidiste irte?-Le reclama con algo de enojo.

-Porque no podia estar con alguien que solo me queria como su juguete sexual-Queria llorar pero no queria ser devil ante él-¿Que...?-No puede creer lo que ella estaba diciendo-Y aun sabiendo que yo te amo pero tu no...Hacía que esa misma noche en la que querias más me fui-Revela y él no cree lo que le dice ¿Es por eso que se fue? ¿Porque ella pensava eso?.

-¿Quien diablos te dijo que yo te queria como un "juguete sexual"?-Pregunta con seriedad al querer saver quien era el imbecil que le dijo eso-Me lo dijo Fish-Responde y

Tunks la miro incredulo por que ella aun conociendolo como nadie pensava eso-¿Como puedes pensar eso?-Queria ir a matar a Fish pero se contuvo-¿Despues de tantos años aun no me conoces?-Trunks se queda con ojos intenso sin apartar ningun movimiento de ella y Pan se acerca

-Trunks...-Cuando ya ésta a solo 1 paso de él le dice-¿Como no querias que no me fuera?, me havias propuesto que tengamos sexo cuando tu quiseras ¿Como esperas que reaccionara? ¿Feliz?-Responde y a la vez pregunta con voz quebrada.

El peli-lila hizo un paso a un recuerdo y se calento al pensar como tenia a esa fragil mujer que lo tenia loco en su cama besandose con pasion y tu tocandola asu antojo y eso fue cuando le propusite que tengan sexo cuando tu quiseras y como el brillo de su ojos desaparecio cuando se lo propusites.

-Tienes razón...-Reconoce con algo de culpa-Pero te lo descarte cuando tus ojos ya no tenian su brillo-Habla y agarra de la cintura a la peli-negra-Esa misma noche en la que te fuiste, esa misma noche te hiva a decir algo que tal vez tu no queras saver ahora...-Susurra en el oído de ella y Pan se estremece.

El oji-azul mira a la azabache y en tan solo un segundo atrapo los labios de la peli-negra con delicadesa y ella después de unos segundos responde al pasar algunos minutos el beso se vuelve apasionado que hace que Trunks meta su mano debajo de la blusa blanca de ella acariciando su senos por encima del soten y poco a poco fue desasiéndose de esa prenda dejándola solo con el bracier puesto y cuando se separaron con respiración entre cortada se miraron y al recupera su aire se besaron y al cabó de algunos segundos el peli-lila bajo su mano hasta los muslo de su acompañante y ella por instinto rodeo su cintura con su piernas acariciendose y Trunks tirando todo en su escritorio la coloco encima y de nuevo se miraron pero en la mirada de él solo havia deseo mientras que en la de Pan solo amor.

-No saves cuanto me has hecho falta-Menciona y la azabache se derrite con que él la halla extrañado haci como ella-Los sueños que é tenido contigo y ahora sé que no lo es...-Habla y le baja la falda que traía dejándola con su 2 ropas intimas cubriéndola.

-Ahora me tienes aqui-Le saca el saco que traia y lentamente le desabotona la camisa y al final cuando logra desacerse de esa tela queda acariciando cada uno de su definidos abdominales y sin perderse cada uno de eso Trunks la besa de nuevo y Pan baja su mano para bajarle el cierre y su pantalones que le caen hasta la rodilla.

Se separan y cuando lo hacen el oji-azul se saca su zapatos, medias y por ultimo su pantalón y la peli-negra se sonroja al ver el gran sexo del peli-lila erecto y él sonríe-Encárgate, preciosa-Ella asiente sin poder quitar su ojos de ese mienbro tan grade y se pone de rodillas frente a él.

Cuidadosamente y con manos temblorosa agarra "eso" y lo acaricia lentamente y él hombre mayor gime cuando las acaricias de esa mujer se volvían más intensa y lo único que quería en ese momento era que ella metiera en su boca su sexo y entre acaricias Pan se detuvo unos segundos y después empezó a besar cada parte de esa cosa larga y beso la punta y sin dejar de sonreír de ver como Trunks gemía y gruñía con frecuencia los besos de la azabache eran más y más placenteros que hasta le dolía su sexo de tanto placer-Sera mejor que ya lo metas de una vez-Sugiere pero ella ni caso le hace.

Lamia por arriba y abajo arriba y debajo de forma lenta y algunas veces rápida y de hay le dio un último beso a la punta y al ver su saliva en "eso" se sonroja y ya dispuesta de acabar con la tortura del peli-lila habré la boca para resivirlo pero él hombre mayor de 32 años se impacienta y sin ninguna consideración agarra del cabello a la peli-negra y de un solo jalón mete su sexo dentro de la boca de ella pero de hay ella le resta importancia y agarra esa cosa para meterlo y sacarlo lentamente y al sentir que Trunks le soltó el cabello decide por tortúralo un poco más y antes de chupar "eso" sigue metiéndolo y sacándolo lo que esa que a él le duela y quiera correrse dentro de ella al fin Pan mete delicadamente "eso" y lo aprieta despacio y con su lengua por dentro lame la punta logrando que el peli-lila se corra de una vez y como si fuera una bebida se lo toma sin mostrar asco y él tiende su mano para ayudarle y ella acepta y con una sonrisa en los labios pronuncia.

-Sigues complaciéndome como siempre Son, pero sigues jugando con mi exitacion-Frunce el seño y Pan solo ríe.

El de inmediato desaparece su seño y la agarra desprevenida besándola y llevándola a tu escritorio y le bajas su bragas para después hacerla gozar un poco como te lo hizo a ti…Sin mas metes un dedo para empezar en la intimida de la azabache y lo mueves un poco para después meter otro más y seguir moviéndolo pero esta vez con más intensidad pero con y haciendo que la peli-negra gozara de placer y gimiera con locura.

Al terminar y al ver que Pan llego a su orgasmo la sienta y le desabrocha el bracier donde manosea a su antojo su senos mordisqueándolos, chupándolos y mordiéndolos haciendo que la azabache se tenga que apoyar con su manos sobre el escritorio era tan delicioso la sensación que sentía y cuando Trunks termino con los senos de la azabache ella rodeo con su piernas la cintura de él y con un rápido empujón el peli-lila entro de ella desgarrándola por dentro aun el no aprendía pero entre gritos de dolor empezó a sentirse en el cielo nuevamente y así ella empezó a mover su caderas formando un vaivén salvaje y besándose antes de llegar a su segundo orgasmo llegaron al mismo tiempo corriéndose dentro de ella y después de uno segundos se separaron mirándose a los ojos con una sonrisa.

-Sigues siendo el mimos-Habla la azabache después de recupera el aliento-Un desconsiderado…-El peli-lila la aprieta en la cintura y dice-Y tú sigues siendo tan ingenua…-Habla y rápidamente enarca una ceja-¿Volverás a irte?...-Quería saber si después de esto ella se marcharía.

-A pesar de todo…Aunque no sientas lo que yo siento nunca me apartaría de tu lado-Lo besa por saber que nunca lo dejaría-Es bueno saberlo-Informa-Pero lo que tú no sabes es que yo…-Se acerca al oído de Pan-Te Amo…-Susurra para después darle un beso en los labios.

 **Nota:** Aunque no lo crean este es mi primer Lemon n/n y de verdad no sé sí estuvo a la altura porque sé que hay otros que tienen más experiencia y de verdad me gustaría saber que piensan de mi primera experiencia de escribir con Lemon.


End file.
